


albatrosses

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too bad she wouldn’t get to see much of the other woman, biology and computers didn’t tend to mix. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Skimmons teachers au</p>
            </blockquote>





	albatrosses

Jemma enjoyed the first day of school, all the new students that she got in her biology class that she could interest in taking it again and all the old students where she succeeded in planting that interest.

“Morning Fitz!” She chirped to the Physics teacher as she stepped into the teachers’ lounge. “You look like you were up late, didn’t get you syllabus done?”

By the look he shot her she guessed the answer was no.

“Good morning everyone,” Coulson walked into the room, the Vice-Principal looked pleased as ever to have the school year back. “Before we get started I just wanted to introduce Miss Skye Avery, she’s the new edition to our Computer Studies Department.”

A woman in the corner that Jemma hadn’t noticed when she walked in stood up. Jemma was certainly noticing her now however, taking in the pleasant symmetry of her face, the warm brown eyes and tanned skin, and the full lips that smirked when she caught Jemma staring at her.

Jemma tried not to look too embarrassed she had been caught looking and smiled back at Skye. It was too bad she wouldn’t get to see much of the other woman, biology and computers didn’t tend to mix.

Then her view from Skye was caught off as the other teachers came forward to introduce themselves and Jemma took the opportunity to slip away so she could prepare for her class.

~~

“Good morning class, I hope all of you had a nice break.” She greeted her junior students, most of who had been in her class the last two years as well.

“Morning Miss Simmons,” Callie echoed back. “Still no ring? No one interesting enough yet?”

Back when this class had just been freshman they had had some down time one day as everyone had finished the lab early and as curious students tended to do, questioned her relationship status, which had been as it was now, single.

Jemma had had some dates, even going out with Trip who was the English teacher at the school a few times. But mostly she hadn’t found anyone who had caught her eye long enough to remain interested in them. It meant that Callie or one of the others asked the question every so often, all in good humour.

She smiled and shook her head. “No Callie. Now, shall we get right into the cellular breakdown of animals versus plants? I’ve prepared a few slides…”

She let herself get busy with the lecture. Ignoring that her mind flashed briefly to Skye when Callie had mentioned someone interesting; it was just that the Computer teacher was still a mystery to her was all.

~~

Two weeks later and Jemma, as predicted, hadn’t seen much of Skye at all around the school. She was surprised when she walked into the teacher’s lounge for lunch to see Skye sitting there, she’d assumed that the other woman had a class around this time since she hadn’t been in the room before.

“Hello,” Jemma beamed, “Is this seat taken?”

Skye shook her head and gestured at it, “Go right ahead. I’m Skye by the way, don’t think we ever really met.”

“Jemma.” She shook Skye’s proffered hand. “I teach Biology here.”

Skye’s eyebrows shot up. “Fancy. I never took it past the required classes, all mumbo jumbo to me.”

“Oh but it’s all fascinating really. We’re dissecting pigs next month and I’m quite excited for it. You should stop by if you have the time during period three.”

“Pigs.” Skye stated, she didn’t look impressed.

Jemma felt mildly embarrassed by her excitement for them and cleared her throat, “Yes, we could have done frogs but I quite like that pigs and humans have several similarities in terms of layout for thoracic and abdominal organs.”

“Ooookay, I’ll take your word for it.”

Jemma felt like kicking herself, all she had done was dug the pit of how weird Skye found her deeper.

“It’s cute that you’re so into it, guess it’s good considering that you teach it and all.”

Or not.

“I’m sorry cute?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah, you get all excited and your face lights up…talking about organs and pigs. It’s a little weird but hey, to each their own right?”

Jemma felt a pleased rush run through her. “Yes of course.”

Behind her the door opened and the P.E. teacher Ward walked in.

“Hey,” Skye’s foot knocked against her own under the table, Skye was leaning over the table and Jemma inched closer herself to hear what Skye was about to whisper. “Think that guy does manscaping? He totally looks the type.”

Jemma bit her lip trying not to laugh but when Ward looked in their direction she couldn’t help it. Skye looked pleased next to her and didn’t move away.

~~

Much to her digress she didn’t get to see Skye much over the next month; apparently Skye had just had that class off during that period because all the students were away on a field trip.

She only got to see Skye in the hallway every now and then, waving to her each time. Once Ward walked by and Skye caught her eye and mouthed ‘manscaping’, wriggling her eyebrows ridiculously and making Jemma look a bit crazy by giggling in the middle of the hallway with no one else around her. But beyond that she just hadn’t seen her much.

Instead of focusing on that though she chose to throw herself into the excitement that was Dissection Day, eagerly getting the students ready and making sure they had all the supplies they needed.

When the day came she was surprised when there was a knock on the lab door just a few minutes after the class had started. She opened it to see Skye standing there.

“Skye-Miss Avery.” She corrected herself to use the proper terms around the student. “Come on in, decided to take up my thrilling offer for a lab demonstration after all?”

She couldn’t stop smiling, not even when Skye looked a little queasy walking into the room.

“Yeah well, you found it so interesting I thought it couldn’t be that bad.” Skye glanced around the room. “The smell is a little off putting though.”

Jemma wrinkled her nose when she got a good whiff, most of the time she was used to it and didn’t even noticed until it was pointed out to her and that’s when she had to agree with Skye.

“Please, come in, the smell is a little um, distasteful but you’ll get used to it.” She led Skye over to her bench where they could get a good overview of the students working. “I’ve got them making the basic incisions now.”

The whole lab class Skye stayed with her or kept watch from her lab bench as she went to help a student. Jemma would look up occasionally to see Skye watching her, a soft smile on her face.

When the bell rang Jemma clapped her hands. “All right, we’ll store these away so you can finish them tomorrow. I hope you all had a productive day and didn’t try to play with the organs.” She shot a warning look at Donnie and Seth with that.

When she turned around Skye was still standing there.

“Do you need some help? I’m not teaching till next class.” Skye offered.

Jemma felt relieved at the offer. “If you don’t mind. We just have to put them in the fridge over there next to their labels.”

Skye looked like she was trying not to gag as she helped Jemma put them away.

“So, did you find it all interesting?” Jemma asked as she scrubbed down a lab bench.

“I found it interesting that you liked it so much, personally, not so much my thing.”

“Does that mean you won’t come back for tomorrow’s lesson then?” Jemma felt a little disheartened, she’d enjoyed Skye’s presence even if they hadn’t gotten to talk much.

“I might.” Skye shrugged.

She did. In fact, Skye ended up showing up for several of Jemma’s classes afterwards, a welcome shadow in the back. Sometimes she’d be quietly tapping on her computer, looking up at Jemma and smiling when Jemma looked her way, and sometimes she’d just be quietly watching as Jemma taught the class.

A few times Jemma returned the favour, slipping into Skye’s computer class and watching as she explained coding to some freshman. Her classroom was very relaxed; the kids were allowed to call her ‘Skye’ instead of ‘Miss Avery’.

During one of the times when Skye stayed with her as she cleaned up after her students the topic that Skye hadn’t really seen the town came up.

“We should go to one of the bars then, they’re quite cozy at times if a bit loud.” Jemma commented.

“I dunno, cozy bars might not really be my scene.” Skye said.

“I could make it worth your while.” Jemma said and then flushed as she realized the implications of what she said and the amused crook of Skye’s lips at it, “I mean the beer would. Not the other thing. Unless you wanted to. Oh dear, I just meant beer.”

“I’m all for beer, but…” Skye leaned over the desk that Jemma was scrubbing down, into Jemma’s space. “Other things sound like they could be fun too.”

This close Jemma could see the different shades of brown in Skye’s eyes.

“Well then.” Jemma rested against the desk, “How about tonight?”

“It’s a date.”

~~

Their first date was a disaster, they chose a bar that had too many students there and Jemma had to call cabs to get them home under the threat of calling their parents.

Their second date wasn’t much better, they tried a bar further away but some of their coworkers showed up and crashed it. Jemma had shot Skye an apologetic look as Fitz and Trip sat at the table with them.

For their third date Jemma was smarter, instead choosing to buy the beers and bring them to her home for her and Skye to enjoy in peace.

The morning afterwards was the disaster because they had both gotten so distracted when they made it to the bedroom they had forgotten to set the alarm and were late for work.

Coulson had given them a huge lecture and made them fill out relationship forms.

“What are you putting down for status?” Skye asked, peering over onto her sheet.

“Skye!”

“What? It’s not like it’s a test and we’ll get caught for cheating. Besides, we’re already in the VP’s office, can’t get any worse.”

“I…I’m not sure. What did you want to put down?”

Skye held up her sheet, she had written down ‘albatross.’

“Albatross? I don’t think that’s a status Skye.” Jemma asked.

“Yeah, it’s the ‘stay for life’ status. Cause you know, Albatrosses mate for life and all…” Skye trailed off, cheeks red and her gaze darting from Jemma to anywhere that wasn’t Jemma.

Jemma flashed back to the lesson she had done regarding several animals that were monogamous and examples of a different kind of mating structure.

“Oh Skye…” She surged forward and kissed her, forms falling to the floor as her arms wrapped around Skye’s neck.

“See I told you I was listening to you during your weird science classes.” Skye teased as they parted, resting her forehead against Jemma’s.

“They aren’t weird.”

“You invited me to dissect things.”

“It’s perfectly normal within my syllabus!”

“Yeah okay, sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“I will. Because it is.” She insisted, huffing.

Skye laughed and kissed her until the frown was gone from her face.

~~

“Skye, love, get up, we’re going to be late! And on the first day too…” Jemma rushed about their bedroom.

Skye groaned. “I don’t want to deal with the hellions. Do it for me.”

“I could teach your Computer class just as well as you could teach my Biology class.” Jemma stated as she pulled on her pants.

Skye came up behind her having shuffled out of the bed and snuck her arms around Jemma’s waist to pull her back to Skye and kissed Jemma’s neck.

Jemma giggled at the sensation coupled with Skye’s hair tickling her. “We don’t have time love.”

Skye sighed and pulled back. “I hate the first the day of school.”

“Well I happen to love it.” Jemma brushed through hair. “I think it’s going to be a good year.”

The ring on her left hand winked back at her as the light caught it. At the very least she’d have a different answer to give her students this year.


End file.
